Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, often referred to as just Hiccup, is the star of the series. Being the son of Stoick the Vast, Hiccup is the Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Hiccup's best friend is Fishlegs, and both are constantly teased by their peers, mostly due to Hiccup's inability to be a good Viking, and his small peculiar Dragon, Toothless. Character Outline Hiccup is weak, and has a very unmemorable face, but he has very heroic red hair, but no one ever see's it because it is always covered by his helmet. Hiccup is also known as a dragon whisperer, a dragon whisperer is a person who can talk to dragons (Dragons are the only creatures who have a very complicated language like Humans). Hiccup is very loyal to the people around him, including his friends Fishlegs and Camicazi. He has a very rare dragon called "The toothless daydream" (But his dragon is actually only a common or garden, the Toothless Daydream does not exist), the thing that makes his dragon special is that his dragon is the only dragon who is loyal to his master. Movie: How To Train Your Dragon Hiccup is considered an outcast and a screw up in his village. He is smart with a witty sense of humor that puts him at odds with his village, and plans ahead rather than rush into things swinging an ax. By Viking standerds he is weak, unable to yield even the basic Viking weapons. Hiccup aspires to be a great dragon slayer to fit in with his villagers but most of the time his attempts to fight dragons just end up creating a huge mess, causing many villagers to prefer for him to remain indoors. In the movie he shoots down the rarest of dragons, a Night Fury, but cannot bring himself to kill it and instead sets it free and later befriending it. History How to Train your Dragon Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and others are ordered to pick their own dragon as part of the Viking Initiation Test. All the boys reach the Dragon Nursery, where baby dragons are in a sleeping coma where in which they are cold. Hiccup reaches for a dragon that is cold enough to make sure it won't wake up; it happens to be Horrorcow, which ends up being Fishleg's dragon. One of the baby dragons is awakened; Hiccup, his friend Fishlegs and the others run out. Happening to come across another dragon, Hiccup picks it up and places it in his dragon basket. All of the boys have dragons except Fishlegs, so Hiccup gives him the dragon that he obtained in the nursery. Hiccup is left with an incredibly small dragon with no teeth whatsoever. Due to this, he names it Toothless. Upon seeing it, Snotlout laughs at him hysterically. Snotlout managed to grab a Monstrous Nightmare, a very vicious dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare he picked up is named Fireworm. Although able to speak Dragoneese, Hiccup finds himself having difficulty training Toothless. Trying to find how to train him, Hiccup discovers that Toothless will do as he commands if he offers him jokes. During another test in which is who ever's dragon catches the most fish, a fight breaks out between Fireworm and Toothless. All the boys are put into exile, along with boys from the Meathead Tribe. The Hairy Hooligan Tribe is threatened by a Gigantus Maximus named the Green Death that claims to eat them all, found out when Hiccup spoke to him in Dragonese. All the boys are accepted back into their Tribes. Hiccup finds another Maximus named the Purple Death, where in which he plans for the two dragons to fight each other, thus killing them both in the process. Hiccup's plan works, but the Green Death, dying (who calls Hiccup Little Supper) announces Hiccup will be his Supper, because Hiccup had made a supper out of HIM. Eaten, Hiccup finds himself in the dragon's throat. He begins to come in the dragon's point of view, as said by him earlier. Fighting the dragon's point of view, Hiccup plugs his viking helmet into the Green Death's fire holes. Hiccups father is outraged. Toothless bravely tickles the Green Death's nose but during this toothless is wounded by the Green Death's talon or claw, in which Hiccup blasts out of the gigantic dragon. Attempting to blow out fire, the Green Death explodes as pressure builds up inside of him due to Hiccup plugging up his fire holes. Pieces of him fly everywhere. Hiccup and his father are safe as his father protected him with his shield. Toothless falls into a sleeping coma to heal himself. Assumed to be dead, Toothless has a funeral. However, he awakens and flies around on fire happily. Although called Useless by Snotlout, Hiccup saved the day. All the boys are unexiled. ''how to be a Pirate ''hiccup fights monsters, discovers lost treasures, and battles alvin the treacherous, who is Hiccups ''worst enemy in this swash buckling tale of adventure! 22:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Austin mcintyre, hiccup and dragon extraordinair '' '''How to speak Dragonese Hiccup is captured by Romans, meets Camicazi and pretends to be Thor to escape. Category:Characters